Infected
by Michael J Angelo
Summary: As I hear the distant echoes of his chuckles and remember the fading brightness of his smiles, the more apparent it becomes: that creature isn’t my brother.'
1. Prologue

_Inspired by 'A Dangerous Mind' by Within Temptation._

A Dangerous Mind

**Prologue: It's In Your Eyes**

_They say the eyes are the window to the soul._

_A mere glance would read them as a book- whether deep within their being, into their core, there loomed the darkest evil or purest goodness. Experience has taught me that most are somewhere in between, leaning to either extreme depending on the situation. In the heat of battle, they betray an opponent's thinking and mindset, giving you the upper edge if you exploit it correctly. Through eyes, personality shines through._

_But none of the books I've read ever discussed the absence of that glimmer._

_I've lived in New York for my short lifetime, roaming the city under the veil of night to protect the innocent. I've witnessed first-hand the atrocities one living being can inflict upon another, with no remorse at all, their soul clouded with blind fury. When a person has snapped, from tribulations or grief, the first place you'll notice it is in the eyes. Anyone can fall victim to this, from the petty to the elite._

_And yet…_

_Seeing the same madness and rage, the same despairing loss of control, the lack of any former hint of his personality in him at all… I've seen it so many times before, then why is it so different in my brother? I can't recognize him anymore. The things he used to love hold no interest at all now, his spunky attitude has completely vanished- when I look at him, all I see is primal rage, trapped and roaring for release. It hungers terribly, is longs to gorge itself in its blood lust, to simply give in to the madness. I've sat here many an afternoon, searching his eyes for assurance that he isn't completely lost, that there's hope, that underneath animalistic wrath, he's still there. One of these days, he'll just snap out of it. He'll stand up, that silly grin plastered on his face, merriment twinkling in his eyes at his latest successful prank, as he'll let out a loud laugh. "Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face, Don!" and "Lighten up, Donnie- it was a joke!" But as I hear the distant echoes of his chuckles, and remember the fading brightness of his smiles, the more apparent it becomes; that creature, that twisted monster, roaring and clawing at the door, hurting himself to get out, isn't my brother. In its clouded steel blue eyes, there's no intelligence… no personality... no Mikey._

_I wish I didn't know. At least then, there'd be a fool's hope. There'd be a future- not the nightmare this reality has become. The truth hurts so badly, the more I deny it, the more inescapable horror it becomes:_

_My brother is gone… and there's no way he's ever coming back. _

-+--+-

**This is a collab story between me and Achird (Rook).**

**Author's Note- Mika: Well, I just wanted to say, without my sister, this story would not be as good as it will be! (If I say more, I might spill the beans…) I hope you enjoy the story! Enjoy Cas! This story is for you! XD**

**Author's Note- Rook: nods Hello everyone I'm Rook, but some of you may know me as Achird. I go by both names- call me whatever you'd like. : I'm excited to be working on this story with my little sister, Mika, and I hope you guys will enjoy it too! **

**I have my own account here (Achird) but… I don't have any stories up. X3 Laziness mainly- to write and check. Anyway, you can reach me here or my deviantart account ( which is also Achird!) . I do roleplay, if anyone's interested, so drop me a note if you are! **

**Thanks for listening to me! :3 babble shot**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything- as far as you know! Nah, really… It'd be cool if we did though. :**

**This story is also dedicated to my friend narutosfangurl, aka Picassa and her pet platypus, Neffie!**

Reviews please- What's on your mind?


	2. Soap Operas, FTW?

**Chapter 1: Infected**

"_Estamos aqui hoy- yo por parte del ron y de'stos amantes-"_

"Meow!"

"_Si quieres salir desto, muchacho, yo lo haria ahora; matrimonio es un paso grande, y-"_

"Meeeeow!"

"_Jajajaja! Entonces, que asi-"_

"Meeeeeeeeow!"

Raph was trying to be patient- he really was. For the past half hour, as the plot in the soap opera began to peak, he said nothing about the horrific background track of cat meows. It seemed every twenty seconds, the high pitched meows broke the tension building between Rosa and Anton on screen, and more often than not, making him lose the last words of what they were saying. True, he was reading the subtitles scrolling at the bottom, but when those words were accompanied by the ever turbulent romance between both tragic lovers…As much as he hated to admit it, Raph was very hooked into what was going on.

It was scene six, where Rosa and Anton were getting married by the pirate-turned-priest Dinosaur smuggler Alfredo in the secret catacombs underneath the circus. The two were preparing to elope in Africa, but when Anton's jealous rival Osbaldo convinced Anita, Rosa's sister, to help him tear the lover's apart, and he had made a search group to scour the ruined city for him… That sped things up drastically. Then the band of rouge monkey bandits were looking for the ex-smuggler with a bloodthirsty zeal after he swindled them out of a cargo of action figures...

"Y en el nombre del ron y de Dios, les pronuncio-"

"MEOW!"

That… was it. That may have been the missing key in the confusing story, and that stupid cat ruined it for him. Grinding his teeth together and angry growl rising from his throat, Raph glared angrily at Klunk, who was still pawing persistently at the door. Jabbing an angry finger into Michelangelo's side, the haughty turtle jerked his head toward the meowing nuisance, an angry snarl plastered on his face.

"GETTI'M OUTTA HERE!"

Mikey flinched- from both the bellow and the none-too-gentle poke. Wriggling away, Mikey swiftly stood up and quickly strode to the door backwards, eyes still glued to the T.V. He didn't want to miss this either. Green hands fumbling for the control board to open the door, Mikey chanced a glance to a rather unhappy Klunk, who was taking out his frustration on his shin. Thank goodness for retractable claws, huh? Sighing, unable to read the subtitles this far away, the turtle turned his full attention back to 

the door, punching in the code while straining his ears to catch some meaning in the long Spanish monologue. Watching the doors hiss open, he gestured into the dark sewer, an apologetic smile on his face. Poor Klunk- he wanted to get out so desperately and no one paid any attention.

"Sorry, Klunk, I guess I wasn't paying too much attention. There ya go! Have fun- catch a rat for me!"

With a thankful meow, and loving rub against Mike's leg, the orange tabby sprang into the darkness, and disappeared into one of many tunnels in the labyrinthine sewer. Waving at the receding silhouette, the cheerful turtle spun on his heel and sat back down to watch the rest of the soap opera. Who knew how much could've happened in the two minutes he was gone?!

"Pssst… What's been going on?"

Mikey cringed, expecting a slap from his irate brother. Half of what he said usually earned him a whack or two from grouchy Raph- but this time, none came. Concerned at the lack of aggression, he opened his eyes, confirming that his brother was too deeply engrossed in the show to pay any attention to him. Although relieved at not being hit, it wasn't fun being ignored. Opening his mouth in protest-

Leo quickly cut in, not willing to chance another argument.

"Not much- they just finished the wedding ceremony. The bandits and the mob are above them right now, and they're all deathly quiet as they scuffle above. Alfredo is still drunk because of the thunder brew he drank earlier, so he's getting loud…"

Michelangelo nodded in understanding, giving their leader a thankful grin before refocusing his attention back onto the soap opera. Leo sighed quietly, re-settling in the brown overstuffed arm chair, resting his cheek in his palm. If only his prankster little brother could show that amount of concentration while training or during battle…

"I can't believe you were paying that much attention, Leo. You did say, a week ago, that television 'was a ninja's worst enemy- it rots the mind and pollutes sound judgment' etc. and whatever else Master Splinter said that day. Aha- the irony."

Donatello chuckled to himself, returning to the book he was holding in his hand, glancing up long enough to give their annoyed leader a smug grin. Leonardo didn't bother replying, letting Raph grunt in agreement as he re-engrossed himself in the addictive show. Donnie snorted, lifting the book a little higher, before looking over the top of the book at the television set. After teasing Leo, it wasn't his best move to resume watching it, but… They were engineered that way. Even if you began watching it towards the end, having no idea what the characters are like or what happened before, you get hooked. As the credits finish scrolling, the teasing tidbits of the ever twisting plot entice your curiosity- and you 

keep watching again and again. Humans were remarkable, and yet they failed to use their genius for good.

"_Alfredo! Callate, hombre! Ellos ya vienen, y-"_

"_Alto! Por fin te encontramos, vibora!"_

That, and solving world hunger, could wait till commercials.

/

_Klunk P.O.V._

_/_

Sometimes, I wonder if I made the right choice.

I had my pick of any soft-hearted family in this entire city, and I chose to go with a mutant turtle and his brothers, all of whom are usually lounging around, training, or saving the world- again. It seems no one has enough time to pay attention to 'it', the cat…. 'Oh, quiet your cat!' 'It's getting underfoot- could you please move it until I'm done!?' 'It's interrupting our training session again! No distractions!' 'I hate cats…'

Feh…

Despite their shortcomings, they're a rather nice family. They do take care of me, and my master dearly loves me. It's a more thrilling life than any tom cat like myself could ever dream of living in their nine lives. I've been around the block and back again, and none of the other cats can brag about being pets to heroes… let alone mutant turtles. Yes, I'm sure I made the right choice. Perhaps they complain a lot, but could I expect more from a household with four teenagers and a single parent? Hah… That rat… If he weren't so dangerous, I'd have taken a large chunk out of his thigh. As big as a human, it would last me several lifetimes…

'_Catch a rat for me!'_

Rat… That's right! Michelangelo wanted me to catch a rat for him.

I wonder why- he does have that monster rat hanging around their lair, and I'm sure if he could focus his scattered mind, it could be killed and ready to be devoured… Maybe he's just biding his time, or perhaps he just wants a snack? Well, who am I to question his motives? If my master wants a rat, he'll get one.

In this filthy sewer, it shouldn't take too long to find a suitable, juicy one.

Crouching down on the cold cement, the familiar repulsed shudder crawling up my spine, I attempted to ignore the filth as I scanned the dark tunnel for signs of life. Of which they were tragically lacking. Wrinkling my nose is disgust; I stifled the irritated mew that reverberated in my throat, trying to patiently await my prey. It wasn't possible that those turtles could drive away the most repulsive of creatures… not even with their terrible hygiene. Swatting an empty can away from me with a quick flick of my tail, I pressed myself further into the shadows. They'd come, sooner or later… And when they did, I would be ready…

Aha! Fortune smiles!

One of those wretched rat's shadows flashed on the wall. …Flashed? Rats usually weren't that fast when they were relaxed… Why was this one was tearing through the debris scattered around at a manic pace? It couldn't have possibly seen me to go into that frenzy- I was too well hidden. Unless there was something else chasing it, or following, or... No, it wasn't possible. My master's brother would've picked up threat for an attack. Chattering its teeth together, scrabbling its paws against the cement, a mad fury seemed to posses all of its being. Rats have always been filthy creatures, but… this was haggard.

Urgh… Regardless, if there's a threat looming, I must warn them- and comply with my master's wish.

It's my duty…

/

_**Sorry this took so long… Achird is lazy, busy …and not cut out for this. DX**_

**Achird: You want an epic fight scene between a rat and a cat, or just skip it? I'm for skipping- **

**Mika: Ooooh, I want one! D Come on! We can pull it off! XD **

**Achird: Cannot. DX **

**Mika: You wanna bet? X3**

**Achird: If you wish. You'll lose- consider that a friendly warning. Bwahahaha. 3**

**Mika: --…friendly warning? Please review! You guys decide! XD**

**Achird: Hmph. Please do!**


	3. For the love of Bushido!

Culture was dying.

That was the only possible explanation. Society had been poisoned and its dignity warped if it allowed so sacred and graceful an art to be represented with _such_ gross inaccuracy. Oh, if Master Splinter had been watching, his fur would pale white in horror and he would have forbidden them to ever venture to the surface world again, particularly anywhere near Hollywood. Or the Spanish equivalent… he was a ninja, not a director, how was he supposed to know where this was filmed? What he did know was that it was a _disgrace_, but as much as it pained Leonardo to watch, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

For the love of bushido, it was a _sword_, not a cudgel!

What were the producers thinking?! Even in the worst samurai movies the actors had _some_ degree of competence, not waltzing about and beating at each other like drunken hippopotamuses on a Fantasia reject. Soap opera or not, it was embarrassing to watch… Leo now knew what Raph's punching bag suffered through.

" Terrible form, feet need to be farther apart… Too far an arc… The left is entirely unprotected…"

Leonardo mumbled under his breath as he glowered at the battle raging on screen, looking away or gnawing on his thumb when it became too much to bear. Michelangelo snickered, giving the tormented turtle a cheeky smile after shaking his head, orange bandanas fluttering in silent mirth. Poor Leo couldn't stand it when people weren't using their swords properly. 'Prolly came with the territory, being a twin katana expert and being so… being so… Leo-y. Even if he did feel a bit of pity for his brother, it was impossible not to laugh.

Whump! Mrwr! Whump! Whump! Whump! Mmmmmmrwr!

Shushing his snickering instantly, Mikey craned his head toward the door, trying to confirm if that was where the mewling and soft thumping was coming from. Quite frankly, he wouldn't be surprised if the pirates on-screen had a tiger in reserve or something, anything seemed possible at this point. With another grin, he propelled himself of the cushion he was leaning on and over the top of the couch. Leo turned and gave him a mild look, but went back to his agonizing quickly. Heh, Leo's buttons were almost as much fun to push as Raph's. Almost. The playful turtle quickly tapped the button next to the door. With its characteristic hiss, the metal plates shifted back as Klunk hopped through the growing opening with a quick bound. Mikey quirked his eyebrows up. Well, that was unusual. He usually waited for the door to open completely. Impatient, maybe?

Ah, well. Shrugging to himself, Michelangelo kneeled next to the orange tabby and ran his fingers through the soft fur. Yuck, it was wet. Looking at his fingers, he noticed the filth clinging to them in wide, black spots. …He'd rather not know what it was. Crinkling his nose, he continued to stroke the matted fur with a crooked smile. Oh well. Whenever his cat came back, he felt the need to praise him, even if the cat hadn't really done anything, just to show how much he appreciated Klunk. Taking the large object covered in candy wrappers his pet was offering him, he turned it over with a confused frown.

"What'cha got there, buddy? Did my cute, little ninja kitty find something cool? It's got so much trash on it- Wait, is it just a big trash ball? …Are you trying to tell me something? Half this stuff isn't mine, and it isn't recyclable. Have you seen what people throw away--"

The words died in his throat as his eyes widened. Since when did candy bars have a heartbeat?! Maybe it was an alien in disguise wanting to rule the earth! Bugman dealt with something like it (fine, it was pudding scorpions, but same difference!) in issue 293, part of the Vile Vermin's Victory story arc, and he had certainly come to disregard his brothers opinions on comic books. After all, they said the Silver Sentry wasn't real. Maybe it's evil plan was to … to… bleed to death all over his hands. Gross!

With a girlish squeal, Mikey hastily dropped the possessed candy bar- but not quick enough. Coming back to its senses, it lunged back at his hand and bit down with all its strength, suspended in mid-air. The trash was violently shaken off, revealing the battered rat underneath. Mikey could only stare at it, his mouth tightening into a pained grimace as he blinked. The pain hit in full a moment later.

"Aaaaaaaaaieeeeeeeee! Aaaaaaaaaagh! Lemmegolemmegolemmegolemmegolemmego-"

The panic-stricken turtle flailed his arm about wildly as he desperately tried to fling the creature off, screaming curses at it at the same time. Unfazed, the powerful jaws remained tightly clamped and continued splitting the green skin further apart.

"Leo!!! Leeeeeeeeeooooooo!"

Leonardo snapped his head in their direction, relieved to be distracted but concerned about the cause. When Michelangelo screamed, it meant he did something… like getting his hand stuck in the door. Possible, although unlikely. But then again…

"What?! What?!"

Immediately vaulting over the chair (show-off) with ninja finesse, the turtle was next to Mikey in a few quick bounds. He reeled back immediately, barely avoiding being whacked in the eye as his brother continued to fight with the rat, taking a few more steps as extra protection. Klunk followed his lead willingly, cowering behind his legs, spiked fur pressed against the back of his shins.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME LEO!"

"I would, but- Stop moving! I can't even see what it is!"

"HURRY UP, IT'S A RAT AND IT'S EATING MEEEEEE! AAAAGH! DO SOMETHING!"

Leo unsheathed his Katana, trying to focus of the gray blur on the larger green blur- but it wouldn't work. With such panicking, he couldn't get a clean swipe without severing the hand with it.

"I can't help you if you don't stop-"

In these situations, you should never lose your head. It can lead to rash, stupid actions that don't help at all, and you'll regret them later.

Mikey lost his head.

Fueled by growing desperation, Mikey swung his hand into the blade, splitting his palm and the rat's back open. Wide open.

The rat's shriek died on Mikey's thumb.

Mikey lost his head… and nearly his finger.

His scream echoed throughout the sewer like a lost banshee.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIE! Badideabadideabadidea-"

"Of course it was bad idea- what were you thinking?! Stop that, you'll make it worse!"

Donatello sighed, taking a moment to massage his forehead. Why did he always have to clean up their messes? He should just sit there and ignore them, Mikey had just trashed the toaster when he was trying to build an obstacle course after all. He had to beat the pieces back into shape and weld them back together, not how he had wanted to spend his morning. Sweet revenge.

"Donatello!"

He couldn't see what had caused Mikey to panic, since Leo was blocking it with his shell from that angle, though he guessed it was probably just… the rat. They weren't clean creatures, and the New York variety were particularly big and nasty. With a quick glance at Raphael, who was acting like he hadn't heard (more like didn't care), Donatello walked over casually.

"What? It's a rat, it's not meant to be pretty, just—"

Blood coated the floor.

"DO SOMETHIIIIIING DON!!!!"

Blood turned green red, blood turned gray red.

"Donnie, what do we do?!"

Blood splashed onto his face.

"DON-!"

"Stop doing that!"

Roughly elbowing the turtle in the stomach to slow him down, Donatello pinned his brother to the door with a tight hold on the arm. Looking over his shoulder at Leo, who had just looked stricken and unsure what to do, he gestured at him with his bandana tails.

"Calm down, Mikey. It's okay, we'll get it off. Don't squirm!"

Leo reached out a tentative hand to grab the writhing little monster-

The remote clattered to the ground.

The rat's teeth broke off with a light snap.

The rat fell to the ground with a splat.

With a final wriggle, it went still as a small red puddle began to engulf both objects.

Silence reigned.

The remote triumphed.

"Keep it down, will ya? It's gettin' good. You a'ight, Mike?"

"Y-Yeah."

Raphael turned back to the screen, and the three turtles looked at each other in silent wonder. Donatello released Michelangelo and pulled him forward, gently taking hold of the palm and examining the cut. There was too much blood to tell how serious it was, but he could pick out the glint from the broken teeth.

"I can't tell how serious it is, but I can see the teeth. We'll have to pick them out."

Leo looked over Don's shoulder to look at the wound, turning back to Michelangelo, and then looking down at the rat. Edging backwards to avoid the ever-growing red puddle, he looked back up.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Leo! I was just eaten by a killer rat… I feel super! What, did your Leo-senses fail you or something?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the secret tingling in your brain that looks like crisscrossed swords, they can't just work on my pranks- I HAVE TEETH IN MY HAND?!?!"

Before he could begin panicking again, Don tightened his grip and began herding the injured turtle to the lab.

"Come on Mikey, let's go over to the lab… good boy, stay calm…"

Donatello kept his voice pleasant and calm, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders. Mikey sniffled as he kept his eyes on his hand, grimacing as he tried to twitch his fingers. Don had always been good at calming everyone down, and he was the whiz at fixing, well, everything. He'd patch Mikey up better than ever and everything would be just fine.

Just fine.

Just fine.

…Just… fine…

Leonardo let out the breath he was holding, nervously folding and unfolding his arms.

"Donatello, do you need any help?"

Don paused for a moment, turning and looking at Leo. He could see the tension in his posture… and guilt. 'He was the leader, and yet he had done nothing but worsen the situation.' He knew Leo too well. Giving his brother a reassuring smile, he patted Mikey on the shoulder.

"I've got this one covered- but could you get Klunk? He might haven been injured too, or at least needs a bath."

Leo nodded, heading back towards the TV area as his brothers disappeared into Donatello's laboratory. Scanning the room for a trace the orange tabby, and finding none, he scratched his head. You'd think something so orange would provide a vivid contrast... Mwrrr! That sounded muffled. Brushing his foot against the couch, Leo heard the sharp mew once more, as if in warning. Puzzled, he knelt behind the couch and lifted the back flap. Sure enough, a terrified Klunk was looking at him with such panic it made his heart freeze. He didn't even _know_ cats could worry! Reaching a hand out to him, Leo tried to keep his voice as pleasant and calm as possible.

" Come on out, Klunk, it's okay. Mikey's going to be all right, and that rat can't hurt either of you now. But he'll worry if you don't let Donnie examine you. Come on…"

Klunk looked… indignant?! With an angry hiss, the cat quickly bolted from his hiding spot and crouched near Leo, fur standing on end as he bared his fangs. Quickly swiping a paw at his arm, making sure sharp claws were felt, Klunk bounded towards the now closed door and rammed his shoulder into the metal plates with a dull thud. His eyes burned as he glared at Leonardo and repeated the action. Leonardo blinked, reaching up and tugging on Raph's arm as he kept his gaze fixed on Klunk.

"Uh, Raph, Michelangelo's cat went crazy, help me catch it before it—Why are you wearing Master Splinter's robe?"

Releasing the sleeve, he looked up… at his sensei. Leo sat stunned silence for a moment, looking uneasy as he met the rat's gaze. He glanced over at Raph, but couldn't see much aside from the back of his head. Regaining his composure by briefly clearing his throat, he tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible.

"Master Splinter? Erm… Re-runs are on this early in the afternoon?"

"Why yes Leonardo, I would have expected you to have already known that since you were watching it earlier with your brothers. However, it seems there has been more excitement in the lair than on screen. Tell me, is everything in order?"

"No. Yes. Um… Well, it's- ah…"

"Ninja rule number 38- Never lie to your sensei."

Raph looked smug as he leered down at Leonardo, finally able to use his own medicine against him. Leo could feel his heart drop, returning the glare with a sigh. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Ninja Rule 3- Compassion is at the heart of every action. Your lack of concern for your brother was disappointing, Raphael."

"But Master Splinter, you know how he is! If somet'ing so much as looks at 'im wronh he screams so loud 'Jersey can hear 'im! How'si s'possed to know it was serious this time?"

Maybe not. Leonardo didn't dare smile.

"Regardless, you must redeem yourself. Leonardo will tell me all that has happened while you capture Michelangelo's cat and deliver him to Donatello. I am assuming Donatello will want to examine the corpse, so we will let it lie for now, but you must clean the remote control. It is unusable in its present state. Now, my son…"

Raph scowled and looked unhappy, but turned around and began doing as he was told. A wicked grin twitched at the corners of his mouth. Maybe Leo wasn't so lucky after all.

_**_**_

_**_**_

**Day 1: **

**20:38**__

_**_**_

_**_**_

_**_**_

_**_**_

Subject: Hamato, Michelangelo

**Species: ****Red-Eared Slider; TCRI-Genetically Induced Mutation**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Weight: 180 lbs**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**Subject Analysis: Complete**

**Cell Corruption: Infection Present; Rate Undetermined**

**Prognosis: Unknown; Further study required.**

_**_**_

_**_**_

**MJA**: …About time this story got an update, huh guys? 8D; Well, better get started on the next chapter with Achird, hope it was worth the wait~! :3

**Achird**: Hey guys- sorry this chapter took us forever to complete. XD; Hopefully it makes up for the wait in length, and the plot is in motion now! Thank you guys for all your reviews, it really gave us inspiration to continue. We'll try to make sure the next chapter doesn't take as long, and thank you so much for taking the time to read!

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. =[**

**This story is dedicated to MJA's friend, narutosfangurl, aka Picassa!**

Reviews, please- What's on your mind?


End file.
